


Wish Come True

by WingsandImpalas



Series: The Domestic adventures of Castiel and Dean Dorkchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel loves Christmas movies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: Dean Winchester might be the best thing that ever happened to Castiel. In just nine months of dating, he’s made Castiel's life so much better. It was Dean that convinced him to quit smoking. Buying him different vapes and patches until he was able to break the habit. It only took one conversation for Dean to convince Cas to try culinary school. Because he knew how much Cas loved to cook. He's smart; a total softie and great in bed. He's also the guy who sings Disney songs and hates Christmas movies.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Domestic adventures of Castiel and Dean Dorkchester [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580185
Comments: 21
Kudos: 175





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts), [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts), [jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/gifts), [casbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/gifts), [starespressos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starespressos/gifts), [deanieweaniewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/gifts).



****

**December First**

Dean Winchester might be the best thing that ever happened to Castiel. In just nine months of dating, he’s made Castiel's life so much better. It was Dean that convinced him to quit smoking. Buying him different vapes and patches until he was able to break the habit. It only took one conversation for Dean to convince Cas to try culinary school. Because he knew how much Cas loved to cook. He's smart; a total softie and great in bed. He's also the guy who sings Disney songs and hates Christmas movies. 

"How can you hate Christmas movies?' Castiel asks sitting on the couch of their new apartment. It’s possible he's never been this stunned.

"I just think they are boring and overplayed. I mean some girl with a good job, meets some dude at Christmas. She moves to a small town and falls in love with the season all over again." Dean rolls his eyes still untangling the Christmas lights. 

Castiel scoffs into his set of lights, "Okay well that's Hallmark Christmas movies. What about the other ones?"

"You mean the ones with Santa getting into a situation that would potentially ruin Christmas only to fix it at the last second and we all cheer for capitalism?" 

"Dean Winchester I never knew you were a cynic," Castiel says, genuinely wondering if his boyfriend has been replaced by a pod person.

It doesn’t make sense. Castiel loves Christmas and Dean had seemed just as excited as he was. He even insisted on a real tree because he liked the smell so much. They are decorating in Christmas jumpers for Christ’s sake! 

Dean shrugs finally freeing the first of many, many knots from the lights. "Sorry man they just aren't my thing."

"Oh," Castiel says glumly. Unlike Dean, he loves Christmas movies. He had been looking forward to watching them with Dean. He daydreamed about snuggling up beside him on their couch. Eating all the seasonal junk food that Dean has started to collect. Maybe allowing themselves to become distracted from time to time. 

"There’s really not a single Christmas movie you like?" 

Dean shakes his head. "I mean _Die Hard’s_ okay." 

Castiel blinks, barely refraining from punching his boyfriend on the shoulder. " _Die Hard_ ," He says, taking a calming breath. "Is not a Christmas movie."

"Sure, it is. It's got a tree in it." Dean says dimpling. 

"It's an action movie set on Christmas Dean," Castiel says rolling his eyes. How can a man with Disney’s entire omnibus be this blind to the joy of the season?

"It’s totally a Christmas movie," Dean replies still smiling. 

"Is not."

"Is too."

"It is not."

"It so is." 

"Dean Winchester so help me -" Castiel says before Dean leans over the couch and kisses him quiet. Castiel becomes far to distracted to continue the conversation. 

**December Fifteenth**

It’s a few weeks later when the topic comes up again. 

Dean is sitting at the bar watching Castiel finish up his shift so he can drive him home. Their schedules are almost completely on opposite ends. Dean teaches during the day, Meanwhile, Castiel works bar hours and goes to night school. Even with Deans enthusiasm for morning sex. It's rare for either of them will see each other before 10 am or after 10 pm.

It caused a strain on their relationship in the beginning. But then Dean had started to come and sit at the end of Castiel’s shifts when he had the time. It meant they got to see each other, even if it was with a bar in-between them. It was on a night like this where they eventually brought up the idea of moving in together. 

Dean fits in with work friends, Dean and Anna bond over bands. Gabriel and Dean heckle each other. But for some reason, Meg and Dean can never get along. There’s always a bite to the sarcastic quips they throw at each other. For months they both rolled their eyes when Castiel brought up the other person’s name. Thankfully the holiday season has mellowed their altercations. Dean at least is making the effort to be nice. Meg pretends to appreciate it. Castiel can deal with that. 

"So, Clarence," Meg says, stacking glasses and avoiding Deans gaze. "How goes the Marathon?" 

"What marathon?" Dean asks, giving Castiel a quick once over. "Is that why you're going running in December." 

"I’m not doing a marathon," Castiel says rolling his eyes fondly. Deans bewilderment at Castiel’s running habit shouldn't be as endearing as it is. "I'm running because exercise is supposed to help you distract you when you quit smoking." 

"Well, then your lungs and my appreciation of your awesome thighs thank you for your sacrifice," Dean says, winking, Castiel laughs. 

Meg rolls her eyes. Snapping his shoulder with her dishtowel. "I meant his annual Christmas Movie Marathon; Clarence here tries to watch at least one a week. Why do think I call him Clarence so much?"

Dean shrugs, "I just assumed you misheard his name on his first week and it stuck." Deans says, then blinks in Castiel’s directions. "Wait a second Cas. You love Christmas movies?"

Castiel ducks his head, his cheeks heating. Meg scoffs, "Of course he loves Christmas movies, why do you think he's been watching so many of them."

"Actually, Meg I'm not doing the marathon this year," Castiel admits, ignoring the enquiring gaze he receives from Dean. "I've been too busy." 

"Oh," Meg says blinking in shock. Then she sighs, "We'll that's good, for a second here I thought it was because Dean wouldn't watch them with you. Then I'd actually have to hate him instead of playing it up to mess with you both." 

Dean finishes his drink very quickly, avoiding Megs eyes. Castiel clears his throat. "No, it's nothing like that." He says softly. It’s a lie and Dean knows it. But Castiel is okay with it. Dean has giving him so much and it’s not like they aren't doing Christmas at all. Castiel just doesn’t want to make Dean endure something he hates. He can live without movies. But he’s rather not live without Dean. 

Neither of them brings it up on the ride home but Dean remains thoughtful the whole night. 

**Christmas Eve**

It’s the joy of their schedules that the second Deans class goes on Christmas break Castiel is working non-stop overtime. Christmas time in a bar means facing the hell of everyone doing the twelve pubs. He’s barely awake most days, dragging his feet from shift to shift. 

  
It’s this reason that his obsession with Christmas movies began in the first place. It took very little effort to become a vegetable and watch TV. It gave him a chance to remember the good things about the holiday. A small reminder that people aren't always assholes while facing the nightmare of customer service on a holiday. 

He misses that uplifting feeling. With Dean being off work the living room, he rarely ever has the TV to himself. Castiel can't even complain because he loves spending time with him. He also just also happens to love the days Dean goes to practise with his band. Because it means he can binge whatever Christmas movie happens to be on the 24hr channel. At least until Dean comes back and catches him. Castiel had aggressively switched channels and they both mercifully ignored it. Even though there was a thoughtful twinkle in Deans eyes. 

Castiel ends up sleeping in most of the 24th. He’s that exhausted from working the night before. Gabriel had oddly taken after the angel he was named after, and closed the bar tonight. Claiming that the New Years Eve Impala performance, would more than likely make up for the profits. Castiel thinks he’s just as tired as everybody else. 

  
Around noon he finally stumbles out of bed, squinting at Dean who seems to be making a nest on their couch. "Cas!" he yells, stubbing his toe on the couch and flushing bright red. Castiel laughs. "I was ugh - just coming to wake you." 

Castiel raises his eyebrow walking further into the room and glancing at the stack of DVDs and food on the coffee table. "Dean, what is all of this?" 

"Christmas Movie Marathon," Dean says, smiling brightly. 

"You don't like Christmas movies," Castiel says slowly, wondering if he’s still dreaming. 

Dean rolls his eyes. "No, but you do." He says shaking his head. "According to Meg, you love them. I want you to have the things you love." 

"I love you," Castiel says. It’s not the first time he’s says it, but Dean still looks just as shocked as he did the first time. "I love you and you don't like them. We can still watch Disney together." 

"You see Cas that’s my point," Dean yells looking frustrated as he sinks down on the couch.

"You watch Disney with me even though I know you don't care one way or another. We never fight about the price I pay to park my car. You never call me out when I use my non-sexy teacher voice on you when I'm cleaning. Hell you even come LARPing with me even though you hate camping. I've never been this happy and it's mostly because you do so much for me. I just I want to do something nice for you, for once." 

Castiel’s cheeks hurt from smiling he sits beside Dean and throws his arms around Dean's shoulder. "You do nice things for me all the time dumbass." He whispers, kissing Dean's cheek. "It’s not a competition Dean."

"Yeah well," Dean sniffs, nuzzling into Castiel’s shoulder. "I still want to watch Christmas movies with you." 

"Why?"

"Half the reason I hate Christmas movies is because they are almost always about couples. This is the first year I haven't been single over Christmas. Hell, last year I got dumped over a Thanksgiving Turkey." Dean sighs, shrugging a little. "This is the first year I've had a happy relationship. Maybe I won't find them so sickening." 

"Okay," Castiel says, kissing Dean softly. Then kissing him again just because. "You do know most of those movies we're on Netflix, right?"

Dean snorts, flicking Castiel’s nose. "For that, I get to pick the first movie." 

Dean picks _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ he makes jokes and sings the songs. Castiel snuggled against his chest. They watch _The Grinch_ next and then Castiel puts on _It's a Wonderful Life._

"Cas babe, this movie is in black and white." Dean groans, rubbing his hands down Castiel’s back.

Castiel rolls his eyes and settles against Dean's side. "Shhh, Dean. It's my favourite." 

By the end of the movie, Dean is trying to manfully hide his tears. "Fuck you, you sap. We're watching _Die Hard_ next." 

Castiel's laugh carries them into midnight. It’s only the beginning and it's already the best Christmas either of them has ever had. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone this idea came to me today and I wrote it between 1am to 3am on Christmas morning. Your welcome. I'm going to sleep. If you want to reach out to me, see my progress or scream at me about the feelings I gave you, you can find me on [tumblr.](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/) Thank you for reading, I love all of you! and if you enjoyed this fic then please share the rebloggable link which you can find [here.](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/post/189856089942/wish-come-true-sequel-to-watching-from-the-window)


End file.
